Vecinos!
by anabelle23
Summary: Hinata pensó que tenía la mejor familia, el mejor novio, pero algo sucedió… todo estaba fríamente calculado. Después de esta desilusión esta decide alejarse de su antigua vida para empezar una nueva. Sin volver a llevarse una desilusión. Poco tiempo después consigue un trabajo en la empresa Ushiha, esta se da cuenta de que, no será tan fácil llevar la vida que ella desea y mucho
1. Capitulo 1: Coincidencia

Vecinos  
Capítulo 1: Coincidencia

"En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, sólo lo inevitable"

Es tan fría la oscuridad cuando se adueña de nuestro ser y más cuando el amor fue el culpable de esta desgracia. !La soledad me hizo hundir en la melancolía, es duro sentir decepción hacia la persona que se ama, Renuncio al amor!

Eso dije cuando tenía apenas 20 años, ese día me di cuenta de que todo lo que llegue a tener lo que llegue amar, eran una falsa que habían creado mis padres, para poder mantenerme bajo su tutela por siempre. Para ellos siempre fui su hija prodigio, perfecta, atenta obediente e inteligente. Su hija única, No podía creer que ellos se atrevieron a intervenir en mi vida de esa manera. No odio a mis padres por eso, sé que no lo hicieron para hacerme daño solo tenían miedo de perderme. Eso me hizo maduran y me ayudo a salir de ese pequeño cuento de hadas al cual estaba atada por mucho tiempo.

Después de lo sucedido mis padres entendieron lo que quería, así que después que termine la escuela me dejaron ir a la universidad para ser una mujer con principios. Mi corazón se volvió hielo por el hombre que ame, el fue a lo que llamamos mi primer amor, me enseño todo lo que tenía que aprender acerca del amor y un día descubrí que él era un fraude, todo fue planeado, todo era mentira, en verdad no me amaba solo era un títere de mi padre y nunca me amo. Desde ese día renuncie a volver a confiar en una persona que me dedicara todo su tiempo y me dijera que me ama. No volveré a enamorarme, no quise verlo nunca más, solo le agradecí los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos.

No me fue difícil irme de mi tierra nativa ya no tenía nada que me mantuviera atada y me retuviera. Me compre un apartamento lejos de la cuidad que tanta decepción acumulo en mi, estaba muy lejos de allí así que decidí hacer mi mundo sola para aprender de la vida, después que termine la universidad conseguí un trabajo cerca mi apartamento. Todavía mis padres mantienen el contacto conmigo me llaman cada fin de semana. Yo no volví a ir aquella ciudad donde nací y convirtió mi corazón en hielo, me hacía recordar muchas cosas dolorosas a la vez y mis padres entendieron.

-Hinata! despierta ya llego tu jefe. Escuche a Ino decir mientras me tocaba la cabeza con sus manos.

-linda no deberías de dormir en el trabajo sabes que tu jefe es tu compañero. Escuchaba a Ino repetir constantemente. -Ojala que hubiera sido el mi compañía así otro gallo cantaría jajaja!

-¡Ya cállate Ino no me lo recuerdes! .le gritaba mientras terminaba de abrir los ojos.

Ino era una belleza: chica pelo plateado, alta y muy divertida todos los hombres la admiraban. Claro era hermosa. En cambio Yo, era más baja pelo negro largo, ojos grisáceos claros un poco Tímida y seria, era linda lo sabia pero no estaba interesada en nadie, no me importaban ya que no quería novio ni nada por el estilo." Qué suerte la mía" me repetía mi conciencia.

-Hinata ya es hora de irnos a trabajar. Escuche una voz un poco grabe decirme me lo decía aquel playboy, rubio alto, ojos azules y musculatura definida. Ese era mi jefe en pocas palabras.

Trabajábamos junto desde hace dos meses, yo era la fotógrafa de una de las revistas más populares llamada "konoha" él era el encargado de elegir las portada cada mes así que siempre teníamos que vernos para decidir cuál sería, admito que no era tan malo trabajar con él, era muy divertido a veces me hacía ruborizar por las cosas que decía y me hacía pensar que ya sabía porque tenía esa popularidad con las chicas.

-Naruto, ¿ya mandaste arreglar el set que usaremos para tomar las fotos?

-Si Hinata ya lo hice después seleccionaremos la portada para la revista.

-Bueno eso te toca a ti se-ñor. El soltó una risa muy notable ante mí y muy linda eso pensé.

-Que hiciera sin ti Hinata. Colocándome una mano en mis mejillas mientras me sonroje ante tal gesto.

Era tan atractivo que todas querían con él. La suerte es que era imposible enamorarme de él ya que no era mi tipo aparte, era mi jefe y lo que menos quería enredarme con nadie y nunca entregarle mi corazón de hielo a ese tipo de persona que no hacía más que jugar con las mujeres...

-disculpen-me. Decía Ino mientras se iba hacia otro despacho con una sonrisa picara.  
"Sabia en que estaba pensando al reírse de esa manera"

################################################## ################################################## ############################################

Habíamos terminado después de 6 horas me despedí de Naruto y me fui del set.

-Termine ya Ino así que me voy. Le decía a Ino cuando me dirigía hacia ella.

-ok linda cuídate me despedía con un beso en la mejilla.

Mi apartamento estaba ubicado en un residencial no quedaba muy lejos del trabajo me fui caminando hacia él pues quedaba a unas pocas distancia era un apartamento muy cómodo me hacía sentir libre y más porque estaba en el piso quinto y podía ver las noches estrelladas, en mi balcón de vez en cuando me hacía sentir triste por la soledad que me embargaba en otro tiempo hubiera sido diferente ya estuviera casada en una casa linda y un esposo muy amoroso aunque fuera un mentiroso," todo pasa porque tiene que suceder" siempre me decía mi madre. Borre ese pensamiento de mi mente.

Me daba un baño que me había merecido por mi largo trabajo después fui a cenar ya había comido cuando de pronto escuche el timbre de la puerta sonar.

-Toc toc!. Tocaban a mi puerta.

Ya eran las 10:30 de la noche quien seria a esa hora me paso por la cabeza que podía ser Ino pero recordé que está muy rara vez iba a mi casa después de que se había casado. Por mi muy mala costumbre abrí la puerta como si nada y me lleve la sorpresa…

-Na-ru-to. Apenas me escuche decir.

Él se quedó callado unos segundos y dijo.

-Hinata creo que somos vecinos y ahora es que nos damos cuenta.

Mi vecino aquel playboy que volvía a todas locas el que aparte no era mi tipo, mejor dicho compañero de trabajo ósea mi jefe. Seria esto coincidencia o causa de un desastre.

Continuara...


	2. capitulo 2: Somos vecinos!

Capitulo 2 :Somos Vecinos

"coincidencia inevitable"

Sus ojos azules claros no paraban de ver tal coincidencia, su boca dibujada una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que me pareció un poco sospechosa pero de inmediato la borre de mi mente. Su pijama blanca me hizo imaginar a un ángel sacado recientemente del cielo. Demasiado apetitoso, no dejaba de decir mi mente.

Inmediatamente volví a mi realidad tras haber pasado unos minutos y haber escuchado lo que me había dicho, solo sabía que estaba allí parado en la puerta, mejor dicho en mi puerta listo para partir, pero mi buena educación y algo más me hicieron invitarlo a entrar.

Se sentó y en frente le ofrecí jugo de tamarindo pero me dijo que así estaba bien nos quedamos hablando un buen rato de cómo fue que él consiguió ese departamento yo no podía explicarle mi historia completamente la verdad era muy complicada. Me decía que el apartamento fue un regalo de sus padres antes de morir en un accidente aéreo hace mucho tiempo ese fue su último regalo de cumple año. Naruto había pasado por una situación muy difícil eso lo sabia esto me hacía pensar que mi historia no era tan dramática como a veces lo pensaba delante de él. Su forma era como la de un niño un poco despistado y muy gracioso bueno eso era lo que escuchaba decir a sus fans en el trabajo; muy diferente a mí . El me pregunto varias cosas, que les respondí muy fácil él sabía que detrás de esta nena había gato encerrado.

-No es bueno para nadie estar sola, "la soledad enemigo del ser humano". Dijo vagamente

La risa me salió a flote así que no la pude aguantar al escuchar semejante estupidez quien era él para decirme eso, era la persona menos indicada para saber eso y menos para opinar así que reprimí mi respuesta.

-jajaja! se nota que todavía vives en otra época. Le dije con cara divertida

Él se quedó mirando fijamente mi expresión como si me desnudara con la mirada mi cuerpo de pronto se erizo de pies a cabeza entonces comencé a sentir miedo.

-Ya tengo que ir a dormir. Me dijo con voz cansada.

- Yo también .respondí.

Él se levantó yo hice lo mismo y lo acompañe hacia la puerta el me miro con cariño y sin esperarlo me planto un beso en la mejilla que me hizo sonrojar al instante solo lo mire de reojo y reí al verlo despedirse cerré mi puerta y caí de cabeza no dejaba de pensar en aquella boca tan suave y delineados labios rosas rosando mis mejillas. Bueno eso es típico de un playboy te deja con efecto de desearlo. Pensé y me fui a mi cama a dormir.

Como de costumbre se me hacía tarde para llegar al trabajo así que Salí corriendo como loca tome el primer autobús que vi para llegar a mi destino el día se tornaba nublado como si fuera a llover.

-Uff por poco llego tarde. Me dije a mi misma cuando entre a mi oficina.

-Bienvenida belleza. Me saludaba Ino como de costumbre.

-Buenos días Ino .le alcance a decir.

-Tu jefe te está esperando en el set recuerda que faltan unas modelos para las fotos y deben elegirlas para la portadas.

-Si Ino ya lo sé vieja bruja. Le dije en tono de broma

Salude a todos los del set inclusive al alto rubio que estaba en mi frente no dejaba de penetrarme esos ojos azules claros tan intenso que hacía que mi corazón se violentara más de la cuenta estaba cohibida ante tal mirada no podía dejar de mirarle de repente me llego a la mente la noche anterior eso hizo dar un volcó a mi corazón odiaba ese sentimiento tan inmaduro de parte mía, así que baje mi mirada de aquel chico alto.

-Gracias chicas por su colaboración. Les decía a las modelos del set mientras se despedían muy entretenidas.

-Hinata podrías ayudarme a elegir algún paisaje para la página quince de la revista. Escuchaba al rubio decir indeciso.

-Escucha Naruto por que mejor no elegimos algo suave pero un toque de romanticismo como esta. Acercándome a la computadora que se encontraba al frente de él.

Me dirigí hacia él y sin querer pude sentir su olor, su piel tan pálida me hacía recordar a la piel de un bebe estaba demasiado cerca y eso podía ser peligroso.

-MMM! Romanticismo ¿te gusta eso Hinata?

-Te seré sincera Naruto no estoy interesada en eso ya hace mucho renuncie a todo lo que tenía que ver con el romance lo deje ir hace mucho y no pienso buscarlo jamás .respondí secamente

Naruto se quedó callado frente a mí me miraba de una forma inexpresiva que me clavo en el pecho senti una pequeña punzada que me dolía.

-RING! Sonó el celular de Naruto.

Yo todavía no me reponía de esa mirada devastadora que me dejaba como la mala de la película por un momento. Vi como Naruto dejaba el celular.

-Quisiera que me hagas un favor, no le digas a nadie que somos vecinos creo que será un problema para ambos así que eso era todo. Salí de allí a toda prisa.

Que acababa de ocurrir que diablos había sido ese sentimiento tan estúpido de dolor que tenía en mi pecho no aceptaba ningún sentimiento a mi corazón ningún playboy rubio lo iba a cazar. Ese día llovió como nunca, no andaba con sombrilla la había dejado en la oficina. Cuando llegue a mi puerta toda empapada busque en mi bolsillo las llaves de repente me di cuenta de que la había dejado en la oficina "que suerte la mía "no podía ocurrir lo peor ya pasados unos minutos la lluvia seguía de pronto unos ojos azules recorrieron mi cuerpo todo empapado estaba sentada en el piso de la puerta del departamento.

-Se te olvidaron las llaves. Como olvidar esa voz.

-Bueno si la deje, pero a ti se te quedo la sombrilla.

Me fije que él estaba todo empapado esta vez parecía un pollito recién mojado se veía gracioso pero a la vez no dejaba de verse hermoso

-Te va a dará gripe si sigues allí. Lo dijo en tono preocupado.

-Mis llaves las busco ahora cuando pare la lluvia.

-Podemos hacer algo Hinata; podrías tu entrar a mi departamento, secarte mientras espera que cese la lluvia.

-Lo dude por unos segundo pero tenía que ser positiva así que acepte.

Ya no me quedaba de otra Naruto era un caballero de eso estaba segura así que no importaba, era mi vecino y me tenía que quedar con él hasta que terminara de llover "así se resolvería todo" me dije a mi misma.


	3. Capitulo 3: Lejos de mi (Parte 1)

Capitulo 3: Lejos de mí

Estaba todo empapado mirándome con esos ojos penetrantes que me hipnotizaban no dejaba de mirarlo su camisa azul cielo mojada hacia ver más allá de la tela, aparte de inmediato la mirada su risa se reflejaba en su rostro tal vez se había dado cuenta. Me aparte de mi puerta y lo seguí a su apartamento enfrente del mío su piso era de un estilo occidental lindo para mi gusto al mismo tiempo todo estaba ordenado muy diferente al mío.

Mi corazón se estremeció al verlo quitarse la camisa enfrente mío solo me quede perpleja antes tal acto que me dejo sin aliento ya había visto muchos chicos sin camisa claro en mi ciudad natal iba mucho a la playa pero ese cuerpo era demasiado bello sus músculos estaban bien definidos. Quise irme de aquel lugar lo más rápido posible me temía lo peor no quería seguir viendo aquello pero me aguante.

-Hinata que pasa ?

-Por ahora nada. Dije nerviosamente.

Él fue hacia una habitación y me invito a que pasara yo muy tímidamente fue de ahí me paso una toalla y un polo-che de él, solo lo vi reírse y me dijo.

-Pareces una gatita mojada enana.

-Su comentario me ruborizo. Y le conteste

-Está bien Barbie .Le respondí abiertamente.

Su risa penetro en mis delicados oídos era la primera vez que lo escuchaba reírse a carcajadas se notaba que se estaba divirtiendo, su ojos se notaban más al estar su pelo húmedo. Solo me paso por la mente de como se había mojado en la lluvia si yo lo había dejado muy atrás cuando me fui de allí a toda prisa quería tenerlo muy lejos de mi yo misma me lamentaba por ser tan débil ya lo había visto así y ya quería tenerlo para mí eso me molestaba mucho. El salió de la habitación para que yo me cambiara la habitación era muy angosta y muy delicada ,allí había una cama muy grande de caoba con unas corchas azules como el cielo eran muy bonitas trate de no seguir mirando mis alrededores y me quite la blusa que tenía y me puse el polo-che no si era yo pero podía oler su perfume. Cuando salía de la habitación pude observar aquel playboy estaba comiendo un pica pollo cuando dijo.

-Mira Hinata la cena está aquí. Invitándome sentar a su lado

No pude negarme así que le di las gracias.

La lluvia no cesaba y allí estaba yo con mi jefe conversando de unos programas que nos gustaban y unas películas que nos dejaron impactados resulta que ha Naruto también le gustaba mis programas favoritos, por fin alguien con sentido me dije a mi misma. Nuestra conversación cambio y nos pusimos hablar de nuestros amores pasados.

-Hinata es verdad que estabas comprometida?

-Si lo estaba hace unos años cuando todavía era inmadura. No pude negarle decir.

-MMM y que paso ? te veo viviendo sola .Me dijo

No quería hablar de eso todavía me dolía volver a mi pasado, volver a ese fraude que todos actuaron siendo mi corazón el villano que muere al final de la película.

-No me gusta hablar de eso.

Naruto sabía que no era buena idea seguir hablándome del tema así que me miro e hizo una mueca para verme reír el muy cretino lo consiguió y me guiño un ojo y me dijo.-Pero que idiota es ese chico por dejarte escapar. Pude escuchar susurrándoe

Mi cara ya estaba colorada cuando solo pude soltar una risita de satisfacción.

Pasamos largas horas esta vez jugando cartas luego ajedrez hasta quedarnos dormidos yo me encontraba encima del mueble y él en el suelo nos dimos cuenta que habíamos pasado la noche allí cuando pudimos escuchar a un gallo darnos los buenas días la suerte era que ese día era domingo y no había que ir a trabajar.

-Buen día princesa .me alcanzo decir

-Buen día. Le respondí

Pasaron horas cuando por fin decidí que fuera él a buscar mi llaves ya que yo no tenía ropa para ir a la oficina él se había ofrecido así que lo deje lo espere alrededor de 20 minutos y me las dio se notaba que se había divertido con conmigo.

-Bueno esta que está aquí ya se va.

-todavía es muy pronto linda quédate un ratito más. Me dijo

-Necesito hacer unas cuantas cosas. Le respondi.

Tanto tiempo respirando su aire y perfume estando en su madriguera me hacía parecer como la bestia salvaje que quería cazar. Respire muy hondo cuando me encontraba en mi apartamento muy lejos de él cómo era posible que su compañía fuera tan agradable eso me disgustaba de tan solo pensarla no quería involucrarme con él para nada no quería ser como todas esas chicas que morían por el solo tenía que ignorarlo pero no podía ya había pasado un día con él en su casa y eso era de muy mal gusto. Mi celular empezó a sonar eran mis padres dure 1 hora conversando con ellos hasta que me rendí en mi cama y me dormí.

Ese día tuve un sueño muy extraño era yo cuando estaba joven allí pude ver a mi ex prometido darme un ramos de flore que al momento de yo tocarla se marchitaban y caían y me ensuciaba las ropas que llevaba. El ladrido de un perro me despertó estaba toda sudada y agitada que sueño era ese tan extraño y eso no me gustaba a la única persona que no me digne a ver fue a ese mentiroso que me hizo perder años de mi vida, nunca quería volver a verlo en mi vida ni en sueños. Es la persona que más odio en este mundo. Me dije a mi misma.

Era ya lunes cuando Ino sin querer dejo caer sobre mí su café.

-Hay linda perdóname!

-No te preocupes Ino eso no fue apropósito. Le decía mientras me veía la mancha que se le había hecho a mi pantalón gris.

Otra cosa más que me había pasado primero ese sueño extraño, luego tarde en el trabajo y más tarde esto ya era definitivo que me había levantado con el pie izquierdo que otra cosa faltaba.

-Hinata te llama el señor Hushiha. Alcance a escuchar a Ten-Ten

Lo que me faltaba. Empecé a decir muy dentro de mí.

-Buenos días seños hushiha que se le ofrece. Dije muy cortésmente

Al alzar la mirada note aquellos ojos azules intenso y cabello sedoso y alborotado rubio solo llegue a pensar que abre hecho yo para merecerme esto. El señor Hushiha me explico que tenía que trabajar todas mis horas de trabajo con el señor Naruto y que concretamente el seria mi jefe definitivo solo tuve que decir de acuerdo señor cuando muy molesta Salí de la oficina. Lo que me faltaba no era porque no quería trabajar con Naruto si no que no quería volver a sentir nada por ninguna otra persona no quería ser de nuevo lastimaba y engañada hipócritamente.

Naruto me observaba desde el otro lado su mirada esta vez era muy diferente se acercó a mí y me pregunto.

-Por qué saliste así de la oficina?

-No quería escucharlo ni verlo solo quería largarme de allí muy rápido no quería tenerlo tan cerca de mí.


	4. Capitulo 3: Lejos de mi (Parte 2)

Capitulo 3: Lejos de mí (parte 2)

"Perdona Naruto es que hoy he tenido un mal día y ando estresada "era todo lo que tenía que decir pero mi orgullo me hizo quedar callada mi actuación era la mejor de todas podía engañar a cualquiera y solo decir "estoy bien" él no tenía la culpa de nada total los dos trabajábamos para la empresa** Uchiha** Pero no quería ver esos ojos azules penetrantes, mire hacia mi izquierda y dije:

- Todo está bien así que no te preocupes.

Sentí sus manos delgada y suaves tocarme las mejillas no pude ocultar verle a la cara en ese mismo momento.

-Perdón por interrumpir. Me sorprendió TEN-TEN.

-No preocupes no estás interrumpiendo. Le dije vagamente.

-HINATA vamos a arreglar tu oficina cerca de tu jefe. Me avisaba Ten-Ten

TEN-TEN era una de las chicas más lista de la empresa su dedicación y belleza la hacía admirable delante de los ojos de las chicas, era muy buena compañera y amiga solíamos ir de rumba cuando hacíamos nuestras fiestas exclusiva de chicas.

Caminamos rumbo a nuestro destino TEN-TEN me hablaba de que todavía se sentía muy joven para casarse con alguien así que no quería nada serio con un chico solo quería divertirse con él. Mis comentarios la ayudaron a seguir con ese propósito.

-Hoy tenemos una salida después del trabajo así que no te puedes quedar.

Me gustaba mucho estar con las chicas siempre nos contábamos cosas y nos divertíamos así que nunca podía negármeles .TEN-TEN y INO eran mis amigas ellas me animaban mucho y me hacían reír con sus locuras.

-Si manita hay estaré sin falta. Le respondí.

Mi oficina ahora la compartía con NARUTO parecía otro mundo allí adentro .no pude negar que NARUTO era muy ordenado todo el lugar estaba implacable mi mesa de trabajo quedaba enfrente de la de NARUTO.

-Ya llegaste!

Esa voz ya la conocía era la de el chico que yo quería alejar de mí y como cosas de la vida lo iba tener muy cerca de mí, demasiado cerca eso me hacía enojar más aun NARUTO no me quitaba los ojos de encima cada vez que alzaba mi cabeza a preguntarle algo de las fotos del set me miraba con una cara extrañada, bueno así era él con un humor impresionante eso era lo que me atraía de el digo a cualquiera chica.

-Naruto crees que es mejor esta portada para el mes que viene. Dije inconscientemente.

Naruto se levantó hacia mí y se acercó tanto que podía ver su rostro muy cerca. Me dijo que a él le gustaba y se veía muy bien esa foto para konoha yo no pude negarme era uno de mis mejores trabajos de eso estábamos de acuerdo los dos. Naruto no dejaba de preguntarme cosas del trabajo y de pasarme papeles para firmarlos esa tarde nos la pasamos trabajando apenas pudimos hablar.

-Ya es hora de irme. Le dije a Naruto mientras este firmaba unos papeles.

-OK yo también me voy _¿_quiere que te acompañe? .me dijo vagamente

-No podía negar la oferta ya me había portado mal con él hace 5 horas tenía que aceptar.

-Está bien solo espera que recoja mi cartera.

Naruto me espero en la puerta de salida me pidió que lo acompañara hacia el automóvil este era un Ferrari rojo muy precioso me invito a comer pero le dije que ya tenía planes para la noche el me miro extrañado pero se reservó las preguntas cuando llegamos se despidió.

Yo entre hacia mi apartamento y empecé a bañarme ya se me hacía tarde para salir con las chicas me puse un vestido negro bastante atrevido que me había comprado INO este tenía un escote muy pronunciado y era corto me recogí el pelo. Siempre tenía la costumbre de ponerme las ropas que ellas me regalaban las llame a su celular para avisarle que ya iba en camino cogí mi cartera y Salí a toda prisa. Las chicas me estaban esperando en un club muy reconocido llamado AKATSUKI allí estaban sentadas tomando margaritas se quejaron de que llegar tarde pero se lo encontraron raro les dije que había tenido mucho trabajo ellas me entendieron y me dijeron que pidiera lo que quería tomar yo pedí un **Sex on the beach.**

-Y dime linda ¿qué tal el trabajo directo con tu jefe? Escuche a INO decir.

-MMm es una experiencia agradable se puede decir pero nada de otro mundo. Le conteste.

-Bueno eso es cierto los hombre no son la gran cosa. Me decía TEN-TEN.

-Oye TEN-TEN deja de ser feminista que eso no va contigo. Las escuchaba discutir con INO.

-Ya dejen eso chicas nosotros vinimos a divertirnos. Les decía.

En ese momento vimos a un grupos de chicos del trabajo que nos saludaron y se sentaron con nosotras empezaron a hablar de lo bueno que era el club y nos divertían con sus ocurrencia cuando de pronto vi aquellos ojos azules cielo que me penetraron no sé si era porque ya estaba bebida de más o qué pero esta vez tuvieron efecto en mí.

-¡NARUTO!** .**Me exprese a decir.

-Hola a todos.

Que hacia NARUTO allí en el club donde nunca imagine encontrarlo Porque rayos tenía que encontrarlo allí

-Naruto ven a sentarte aquí .escuche a Ten-Ten decir.

-Naruto tenía una camisa de rayas y unos pantalones azules bien ajustados estaba sexy.

-Que coincidencia Naruto tu por aquí. Me digne a decirle

-No me imagine encontrarte aquí Hinata. Me dijo entre susurros.

Allí duramos hasta las 2 de la madrugada ya estaba cansada y la cabeza me daba vueltas pude lograr despedirme de las chicas y de pronto Naruto me siguió para acompañarme.

-No te preocupes por mi Naruto no tienes que acompañarme.

-No lo hago por estar preocupado por ti Hinata yo también estoy cansado y creo que ya es hora de irme y cómo vamos al mismo lugar te llevare.

Naruto me agarro de las manos no podía quejarme ya no sabía bien ni donde estaba parada Naruto también se veía que ya estaba a su límite el pobre también bebió de más, nuestros apartamentos estaban a unas cuadras y Naruto había dejado el carro así que nos fuimos caminando NARUTO no me soltaba la manos solo se quedaba mirando mientras caminaba yo también lo hacía. Llegamos al fin y Naruto todavía no me soltaba cogimos el ascensor hasta llegar al pasillo, NARUTO me atrajo hacia él como si quisiera besarme nos quedamos mirándonos fijamente separe mi cara de la de el cuándo empecé a tener conciencia que hubiera pasado si me hubiera llevado de ese rubio playboy.-estas muy hermosa. Me susurro al oído cuando lo vi siguiendo su camino hacia su apartamento yo estaba allí parada sin saber si fue un sueño apenas pude caminar hacia mi apartamento y no pensé mas solo me tire a mi cama y me dormí.

Apenas eran las 9 de la mañana cuando escuche mi celular sonando eran mis padres contándome que se iban de viaje ha marruecos y si hubieran podido llevarme estarían más felices le dije que no se preocuparan que se cuidaran allá. Apenas cerré el celular me levante a bañar tenía una resaca que apenas recordaba que era domingo y no se iba a trabajar también recordaba que Naruto fue mi compañero de camino tenía una sensación de haber olvidado algo pero no le hice caso .Llame a INO apenas se había levantado me dijo que TEN-TEN todavía no superaba la resaca.

Me había preparado el desayuno unos panes con huevo después me puse a leer una novela escrita no tenía mucho que hacer me pregunte en que estaría NARUTO borre ese pensamiento de mi memoria. Al abrir mi puerta para recoger el periódico vi a aquel playboy desgreñado con un toque rebelde en su pijama.- tenía que ser modelo o un actor no mi jefe. Lo dije en mi pensamiento.

Porque podía oler su fragancia tan profundamente, porque no paraba de ser cautivada por sus ojos, porque pensaba en él, porque me alegraba verlo tanto !porque rayos era mi jefe!.


	5. Capitulo 4: Decepcion

Capítulo 4: Decepción

Mis ojos grises lo miraron mientras me saludaba, apenas lo escuchaba solo lo observaba, una imagen de mi antiguo amor llego a mi cabeza ,era un recuerdo de hace mucho tiempo cuando éramos unos niños y vivíamos jugando olvidándonos de todo solo pensando en lo divertido que era eso y lo feliz que estábamos apenas teníamos 11 años. ¡Rayo! Era lo único que pude decir en mi cabeza solo quería alejar esos recuerdos que todavía tenía en mi alma y me dolían cada vez que lo recordaba hace mucho tiempo lo di por olvidados.

-¿Qué te pasa Hinata? Decía NARUTO preocupado mientras me agarraba fuerte con las manos.

Mi cabeza no dejaba de darme vuelta sabía que estaba pálida, solo podía ver a NARUTO con mirada seria sujetándome hacia él .debió ser la resaca me dije unos segundo después volver a tomar conciencia.

-. ¡Suéltame por favor! Le grite a Naruto, al ver que estaba demasiado cerca.

Lo que menos quería es que un hombre me tomara pena o causarle molestia ya no quería eso más en mi vida, por eso me jure a mí misma que nunca volvería ser utilizada por nadie, aprendería a cuidarme sola sin necesitar nada de nadie ese era mi más oscuro secreto y hay estaba NARUTO ese playboy rubio que desde que nos empezamos a tratar todo mis ideales se fueron por la borda, vino a destruir la vida perfecta que siempre he querido o mejor dicho la que quería crear para mí, eso me molestaba muchísimo.

-Perdona NARUTO ya estoy bien. Le decía mientras alejaba sus manos de mi cuerpo.

El solo me miraba con esos ojos azules penetrantes que me hacían sentir peor de lo que estaba era como si lo hubiera herido, no quería estar más con él, temía verlo así ya era suficiente ,no todo era culpa de el también era la mía por volver a encontrar ese tipo de sentimiento que me volvieron muy frágil en aquel entonces .Ya estaba cansada de eso me había vuelto débil ,ya tenía que volver hacer aquella chica que juro hacerse fuerte sin ninguna ayuda, tenía que tomar medidas para no caer de nuevo en esa red, NARUTO era muy diferente a mi antiguo amor así que iba hacer más fácil. Me dirigí hacia mi puerta dándole la espalda a NARUTO ya no quería pensar en nada ya bastaba con ese recuerdo para hacerme sentir mal, lo odiaba de eso estaba segura al oír mi puerta cerrar emití un suspiro de alivio me tire a mi cama ya estaba cansada y me volví a dormir un rato más.

################################################## ################################################## ################################################## ##################

RING...!

El sonido de mi despertador hizo levantarme de mi cama con un dolor de cabeza tremendo, decidí salir a tomar aire fresco me bañe y salí de allí a toda prisa no quería volver a ver otra escena como la de hace horas.

Podía oler el humo de los carro que desplazaban la cuidad, una muchedumbre de personas siempre inundaba las calles, la cuidad era en verdad caótica un cartel en grande que cubría casi la cuidad me llamo mucho la atención era la de una chica despeinada con un lindo rostro mirando hacia el cielo que reflejaba la luna brillante era una portada muy linda. La bocina de un camión hizo a mi corazón ponerse violento y moverme a otra calle allí era la calle de las tiendas no tenía nada de malo entrar a comprarme algo me compre algo de ropa y maquillaje "ya necesitaba un cambio me dije a mi misma"

Ya eran las 9pm cuando entre a mi apartamento solo me fije en el desorden que tenía mi cuarto, las sabanas alborotadas y el gran nudo que hacia mi corcha bajo de ellas me hicieron recordar yo era una chica que apenas podía resolver su apariencia y no mi interior habían cosas que todavía no había resuelto en mi vida y sabía que tenía que enfrentarlo o todo volvería hacer igual.

-HINATA estas hay?! Escuche a alguien decir en mi puerta.

Era esa voz que hacia mi cuerpo estremecerse por un segundo como olvidar aquella voz tan penetrante.

-Si estoy aquí! Le conteste.

Era NARUTO no me quedo de otra que no mentir él sabía que estaba allí como no saberlo si éramos vecino.

-Puedes entrar. Le dije mientras abría la puerta.

Lo invite a sentarse tenía que ser Cortez con él.

-Perdona por comportarme así horita. Le dije sin preámbulos.

-No preocupes dijo muy amablemente.

Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato sin decir nada ya no me quedaban palabra.

-Quieres ir conmigo a cenar? Me pregunto.

La pregunta me tomo por sorpresa y no pude negarme tenía que tratarlo como a un amigo tenía que aprender a quererlo así no tendríamos ninguna otra relación.

No pude negar que la velada era divertida charlamos un rato bajo la luna el restaurante era unos de los más modernos de la cuidad era algo muy sostificado.

-Creo que han pasado muchas cosas después que te dijo NARUTO.

-Si cómo cuáles?. Le pregunte.

-Es un dijo con voz divertida.

-Te gustaría decirme algún secreto HINATA? Me pregunto.

-Creo que el único secreto que tengo es que no creo que alguien te puede amar como debe todo es por algún benefició. Y tu NARUTO tienes algún secreto? Le dije sin preámbulos

-Todos tenemos secretos creo que el mio fue cuando entre a la empresa hace 4 años la primera vez que llegue allí me enamore a primera vista de una chica, le pregunte si quería que nos conociéramos nos volvimos muy grandes amigos pero eso era lo que yo no quería yo la amaba poco después me di cuenta de que era un amor correspondido ella amaba a otro chico como quiera le dije de mis sentimiento pero ya sabes cuál fue el desenlace dejamos de ser amigos.

-Me quede sorprendida era lo único que podía pensar. Un sentimiento de decepción invadió mi corazón ?porque me sentía así? Esa era mi pregunta. Ya estaba tarde así que teníamos que irnos de allí, me quede callada hasta llegar.

-Gracias por la velada le dije a NARUTO y me despedí.

Me sentía dolida y desbastada no era por lo que había dicho NARUTO si no por esa expresión que hacia mientras lo contaba sabía que todavía sentía algo por aquella chica. Yo debería estar volando con pajaritos y sentirme feliz pero no era así me sentía decepcionada de él, tenía que descubrir quien fue ese amor imposible de NARUTO tenía que averiguar.


	6. Capitulo 5: Pasado

Capítulo 5: Pasado

Apenas recodaba mi pasado hace mucho tiempo deje de olvidarlo, siempre fui el chico solitario y triste mis padres murieron cuando apenas era un bebe me dejaron al cuidado de mi primo kakashi hace mucho que no lo veía apenas había hablado por teléfono hace un mes. Con la muerte de mis padres todo cambio deje de ser ese chico feliz que todos veían.

Me crie fuera de la cuidad en un lugar muy lejano donde apenas veía la luz hice pocos amigos en la infancia termine la escuela cuando apenas tenía 16 y dure dos años para entrar a la universidad de ahí me mude a la cuidad de mi pueblo natal para dejar la sombra que se había creado al morir mis padres. Allí fui a la universidad y viví mi adolescencia claro salía a todas las fiesta pero poco más tarde me di cuenta de que ya me tenían cansado.

Conocí muchas mujeres que me hicieron pensar que todas eran muy diferentes cuando termine la universidad decidí hacer algo con mi vida cuando pocos días me llamo mi amigo sasuke para decirme de un negocio y invertir en una empresa que él y su hermano estaban planeando claro que acepte al cabo de unas horas algo tenía que hacer con mi vida no todo era diversión.

Dure un año en Londres tratando de estudiar lo que me faltaba allí dure un año más de experiencia en la vida. Conocí a muchas gentes que me hizo ver la vida de forma diferente a la que creí y me hacían sentir como si no me faltara nada allí conocí lo que era el amor por las persona y lo amistoso que llegue hacer. Entonces decidí que ya era tiempo de ir a trabajar en la compañía que yo era socio me pareció extraño de que se trataba de una revista muy interesante fui ayudante de la primera portada el público lo acepto muy bien.

Konoha era un nombre bastante épico pero interesante ya que era el nombre de mi ciudad natal yo fui el de la idea .en poco tiempo se volvió una revista muy famosa a nivel mundial. Tuve que volver a viajar para arreglar varios compromisos importantes.

Ya pasado un año me regrese a la empresa allí me enamore a primera vista cuando vi aquella peli rosada ojos verde me quede encantado con su belleza, era simpática y muy sencilla lo que nunca me había fijado de algunas mujeres. Me hice su amigo en lo que estuve allí ella trabajaba conmigo de secretaria así que nos llevábamos muy bien sakura era toda una hermosura eso era lo que envidiaba a mi amigo sasuke yo sabía que ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de el así que era un amor no correspondido pero ella también estaba en mi situación aunque solo para sasuke ella era un juego y nada más, dure un año enamorado de aquella chica que solo me brindaba su amistad hasta que me di por vencido antes de irme a América se lo dije y decidimos olvidar nuestra amistad y olvidarnos de todo.

Dos años después regrese de nuevo a la compañía se había vuelto una compañía a nivel mundial ya era hora de empezar a sacarles sus frutos, volví a ver a aquella pelo rosado de la cual me había enamorado una vez apenas intercambiamos palabras en ese instante nos volvimos dos extraños.

Al poco tiempo me fije en una chica enana de pelo negro con ojos grisáceos tan claro, quede impresionado ella me dedico una sonrisa al mirarme y me dijo sin preámbulos -hola jefe. Sus palabras me conquistaron al instante.

Esto será interesante me dije a mí mismo y más cuando un mes más tarde me doy cuenta de que somos vecino.

Estando en mi oficina buscando alguna respuesta a mi pregunta.

-Hinata que tienes linda. Nada Ino. Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Dime mi amor?

Sabes de quien estaba enamorado Naruto antes ?

MMM creo que era de una chica llamada sakura.

…..-

Y que paso? Cuéntame porque no funciono?

Esas fueron mis primeras preguntas Ino me miro muy burlona y me dijo

-No preocupes linda entre él y ella no hubo nada solo una gran amistad quien le gustaba no era él era saske.

Si recordaba quien era saske era un cretino que se acostaba con toda las chicas que caían a su pies de seguro sakura fue una de sus victima que quedo con el corazón herido las chicas de la empresa poca veces lo mencionábamos para no hacer sentir mal a sakura porque sabíamos que todavía ella sentía algo por él, se había ido hace casi medio año a terminando un negoció de la compañía sabíamos que un día volveríamos a verlo .Ella un día desapareció pocos días de Naruto haber llegado a la decía que ella se fue detrás de él otros comentaban que huyeron juntos .Nadie sabrá la versión verdadera.

Lo que yo si sabía era ellos volverían a la empresa y todos los rumores se aclararían. Como no enamorarse de ella Sakura era la modelo más importante de konoha varias veces había trabajado con ella y ella como siempre presumida con aire de superioridad.*Espero que no vuelva nunca* esto lo decía en mis pensamientos o en mi corazón? No lo recordaba, esto me hacía sentir rabia por mí misma. Lo bueno es que esta estaba lejos eso era lo importante.


	7. Capitulo 6: Beso

Capitulo 7: Beso

**_Hay besos que calcinan y que hieren,  
hay besos que arrebatan los sentidos,  
hay besos misteriosos que han dejado  
mil sueños errantes y perdidos._**

_**Hay besos problemáticos que encierran una**_

_** clave que nadie ha descifrado,**_

_** hay besos que engendran la tragedia**_

_** cuantas rosas en broche han deshojado.**_

_**Hay besos perfumados, besos tibios que**_

_** palpitan en íntimos anhelos, hay besos que**_

_** en los labios dejan huellas como un campo**_

_** de sol entre dos hielos.**_

* * *

-! Hinata por favor perdóname!.

-Porque dices eso así de repente ,tienes algo?

-Recuerda que siempre te he amado Hinata...

Mi cara toda empapada de sudor me hizo despertar de aquella pesadilla tan tónica, mis lágrimas salieron como tormenta que no cesa, porque sigo teniendo estos sueños perturbarte, que me inclinan a la tristeza?sera que mi amargura se ha vuelto tan grande que no me dejara olvidarle tan fácilmente. "**Te odio más que cualquier cosa en el mundo nunca te perdonare**" Fueron las últimas palabras que le pude decir, las lagrimas no cesaban al recordar aquel hecho tan atroz fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de darme cuenta de la realidad. Mi corazón seguía sufriendo aquella traición. Sigo siendo una persona lamentable que llora por haber perdido el amor de su vida y nunca volverlo a recuperar, me calme brevemente y volví a tratar de dormir. « YO SI TE AMABA »

-HINATA por Dios niña que te ha pasado?. Me preguntaba INO al verme llegar.

-Nada Ino estoy bien. Le respondí secamente.

-Es como si te no hubieras dormido y tus ojos tienen muchas ojeras. Tocándome la cara.

-es que tengo últimamente tengo pesadilla Ino.

-No hay nada que un buen maquillaje pueda tapar preciosa. Me agarraba de la mano para llevarme hacia el baño.

-Podía sentir el polvo del maquillaj,e ver el aspecto de mi cara se veía muy diferente a como estaba, no había tenido tiempo para maquillarme en casa gracias a Ino podía lucir presentable de nuevo.

-Gracias Ino ahora me tengo que ir a donde mi jefe. Le decía mientras caminaba hacia el pasillo.

Mis pasos lentos hacia aquella puerta donde todos los días tenia que ver a ese rubio precioso me hacia sentir tímida , acorralada y podía huir de el,dejare de ser cobarde y seguir mi vida sin aquella persona respire hondo antes de entrar en aquella puerta.

Buen Dí motive a decir

Naruto estaba sentando en su escritorio, tenía una camisa color rosada su pelo todo despeinado lo hacía ver simplemente sexy. Pude percatar esos ojos azules que me rodearon al entrar a la día no se encontraba a mi favor los rayos solares hacía su piel bronceada mas brillosa. Que lindura de hombre decía mi reprimí ese pensamiento.

El silencio invadió aquella oficina con un aspecto elegante solo habían dos escritorios, Naruto no me quitaba la mirada de encima yo me sentía como una gatita pronto un recuerdo del pasado me inundo,era la escena donde soy abrazado por aquel chico mentiroso diciéndome que me amaba.

-Hinata que tienes? . Me pregunto.

*_**He tenido últimamente una pesadilla donde no paro de ver a mi antiguo amor diciéndome que me ama, me levanto llorando como una niña sintiendo como mi corazón se corrompe diciendo que no lo olvidara ,Estoy pensando en el en este momento .**_*.Era todo lo que quería decir en aquel momento.

-No tengo nada Naruto siempre saltas con cosas extrañas.

Una pequeña lágrima corrió por mi mejilla. Trate de esconderla pero ya era muy tarde las manos de Naruto me recorrían ! demonios que rapido me dije a mi misma! Podía sentir su aliento, sus manos se posaban en mi espalda, Era un abrazo muy reconfortante, hace tiempo que no me abrazaban así, hace mucho deje de sentir el calor de una persona, hace años que deje de vivir. Estaba tan impotente en ese momento que me deje llevar de aquel abrazo tan intenso, tan cálido, sus hombros se sentían tan fuertes y su piel bronceada cálida emanaba tanta paz. Mis manos se deslizaron mas a él, estábamos completamente unidos por aquel abrazo yo seguía perdida en aquel cuerpo,olvidando por completo esa pequella tristeza que me agobiaba, cuando de repente Naruto me planto un beso.

Era un beso suave volviéndose cada vez mas intenso,mi temperatura subió al máximo, la atmósfera ayudaba en aquel momento y hay estaba yo recibiendo un abrazo y ahora un beso de Naruto. mi cuerpo siguió esa corriente que lo excitaba mas, mi corazón por un instante quería explotar y seguir sintiendo esos sentimientos el miedo me hizo reacionar me despegue de Naruto bruscamente.

-No sigas! alejándolo .fuertemente con mis manos.

Naruto solo me miraba penetrante, no podía mirarlo por mucho tiempo no podía estar allí.

-Es….to. no debió pasar es un error. Le decía nerviosa

-Seguro que es un error Hinata? . Me dijo con voz alicaída.

-Si Naruto esto no debe pasar y prometo que no sucederá nunca más. Le prometí.

Quería salir de allí estaba avergonzada como me había dejado llevar de esas emociones como llegue hacer eso, dejar que ese playboy me que ese beso me acorralara.

Hinata espera! .Sus manos interrumpían la puerta que era mi unica escapatoria. No te valla, me decía cerca de los oídos ,su voz de ángel me hipnotizaron cayendo rendida a sus pies.

Volví a sentir su boca y su lengua acróbata calidad recorría la mía dejándome su esencia y sabor en mi boca.

Repitiendo aquel beso tan sensual…

Continuara...


	8. Capitulo 7: Mas recuerdos

**Vecinos**

**Capitulo 7 :Más Recuerdos**

Su beso me sumergió en sus brazos, sus labios me gritaban cuando anhelaban esto, esta vez me besaban gentilmente como si me pidieran permiso, no podía parar aquel beso me deje llevar de la sensación que me envolvía, por un momento sentí mi corazón latiendo a mil.

Ámame hinata lo escuche decirme en medio de aquel beso.

Me quede atónica estaba traumada por esa palabra mi corazón se volvió a helar lo aparte de mis labios y de repente mi mano se alzo y le di una bofetada.

No me vuelvas a decir esa palabra no sabes lo que he sufrido por ella. Su mirada sorpresa lo debilito y pude salir por la puerta. No estaba arrepentida de lo que había hecho solo me sentía humillada como pude dejarme llevar, prometí no volver a sentir nada por nadie. Me estaba volviendo loca.

No podía ver a Naruto a la cara me sentía avergonzada nos habíamos besado todo paso tna repentinamente no podía olvidar aquella boquita tan sensual *reprimi pronto ese pensamiento*

-Que te pasa Hinata?.Me preguntaba Ino al verme salir de prisa del pasillo.

-Nada Ino solo estoy un poco deprisa se me ha presentado algo urgente tendré que irme. Mentí.

La tarde estaba muy calurosa solo podía sentir el sudor recorredme todo el pelo. Llegue empapada totalmente a mi apartamento. Pronto me quite la ropa para darme un baño todavía podía oler la fragancia de Naruto y sentir la presión de su cuerpo quería sacar todo de mi mente y dejar de sentirlo en mi cuerpo.

El agua empapaba mi pelo negro lacio se sentía tan bien que sin darme cuenta empecé a soñar despierta, de repente un recuerdo.

-Oye que estás haciendo!

-Ven acércate solo un poco mas…

Sus labios eran tan cálidos como los de Naruto ,Plop! Que me está pasando? Solo me preguntaba Naruto debería odiarme por pensar en aquella persona soy una chica cruel.

Toc,toc….un sonido en la puerta escuchaba mientras estaba en mi cama. Sabía que era Naruto pero mi cobardía no me dejaba explicarle todo ,pero me prometí olvidarlo.

*-Hinata nunca olvides que Te Amo pase lo que pase…*

Mi mente estaba confusa ya volvía a tener estos sueños de nuevo con esa horrible persona mis recuerdos reprimían pero poco apoco querían salir a flote, no quiero sentir de nuevo ese sentimiento. Nunca lo perdonare! Repitieron mis labios y las lagrimas empezaron a salir porque ? Seguía sintiendo tanto dolor por que no podía simplemente olvidarme de mi pasado infinito.

Que horrible que debería hacer para sacarme estos sentimientos ocultos, nunca podre volver a verlo. Ni sus rostro, ni su pelo sedoso y esa piel tan blanca sus ojos como los míos era como verme en su reflejo ¡Pero que estoy diciendo! Olvida eso ya Hinata.

-¿Hinata como estas? me preguntaba Ino en la oficina

-Estoy bien Ino ¿porque me lo preguntas?

-Hoy te noto diferente. Casi siempre.

-Siempre sales con cosas raras estoy perfectamente.

-Recuerda que mañana a las 6:00am te vaz con Naruto.

-irnos? .

-No me digas que te olvidaste Hinata de que mañana Vas hacia en **Hoten Hushiha** en la otra cuidad y te quedas una semana resolviendo algunos trabajos con Naruto no puedo creer que seas tan distraída.

-Lo olvide completamente se me olvido.* que estaré fuera una semana con el play boy de Naruto espero que esa semana no despierte en mi ningún lobo porque estoy echare todo a perder*.

Ya había pasado una semana después de aquel beso Naruto y yo habíamos mantenido una distancia distante no me atrevía a ver su rostro pero sabía que tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarlo***Hinata recuerda que eres una mujer muy madura ya no eres una chiquilla de 15 años***

Recogí mis maletas solo lleve lo necesario para una semana no recordaba la última vez que me fui de viaje fue antes de que Naruto llegara, fue en el mismo lugar era un hotel muy lujoso tenias las mejores vistas al océano y su comida era exquisita me encantaba de eso no lo dudaba pero era muy peligroso estaré sola con Naruto una semana completa amarrare todos mis demonios. Solo sabia una cosa.

Pase lo que pase no podía besar a Naruto de nuevo.


	9. Capitulo 8: El

**_Capitulo 8: El_**

**_*En un beso, sabrás todo lo que he callado.*_**

* * *

*Sinceramente no entiendo a las mujeres Hinata sabe que le gusto pero yo no a ella ya me lo ha dado a demostrar. Porque todavía la trato de buscar y hacerle entender que estoy enamorado de colmo somos vecino esto me está volviendo loco. Sé que Hinata tiene un secreto bien escondido trate de preguntarle a Ino y ella no supo responderme ella guarda algo que la está matando por dentro*. Estúpidos pensamientos.

Ya se me hacia tarde apenas pude tomar mi camisa rosada no me tuve tiempo ni de peinarme me fui de prisa a la oficina habían cosas que quería preguntarle a Hinata cosas de su pasado a ver si podía adivinar algo solo sabía que ella tuvo un prometido pero no me dijo que estuvo a punto de casarse pero algo paso que no lo hizo y decidió alejarse de su ciudad natal. Este es un caso sin resolver, tengo que saber que realmente habrá sucedido con Hinata?

La esperaba sentado en mi escritorio el día estaba mi favor como me encantaba los días soleados. Sentí sus pasos a través de la pared sabia que ya faltaba poco para verla pasar por esa puerta.

-Buen día. Me decía.

Hoy Hinata no parecía la misma de siempre su cara estaba pálida sus ojos apagado que le abra pasado? sera que no se sentirá bien ? No paraba de mirarla.

-Hinata que tienes ? . Le pregunto.

Era como si ella quería decirme algo lo veía en su cara pero lo reprimió.

-No tengo nada Naruto siempre saltas con cosas extraña. Sabía que me estaba mintiendo.

De repente vi como una pequeña lagrima recorrió su mejilla casi me da un ataque .Mi cuerpo se movió solo y casi automáticamente ya la estaba abrazándola, no me gustaba verla así, sabía que estaba sufriendo por algo. Ese algo que tal vez me haga daño.

No me pude contener así que le di un beso, comencé con un beso suave volviéndolo más intenso cada vez, quería que ella se de cuento de cuanto la quería. Su boca tan calida me incitaba a seguir. Era como si hubiera nacido para ese me separo.

-No sigas! alejándome .fuertemente con sus manos.

Sola la miraba no podía decir nada.

-Es….to. no debió pasar es un error. Me decía nerviosa.

-Seguro que es un error Hinata? .Le pregunte triste.

-Si Naruto esto no debe pasar y prometo que no sucederá nunca más. Me prometió.

Vi como quería huir de aquella escena pero no se lo iba a permitir tenía que explicarme muchas cosas.

Hinata espera!. Mis manos interrumpían las puertas.

No te vallas. Le susurre cerca del oído y la volví a besar esta vez lo hice mas sensual mente para que cayera rendida ante pude callar mi boca.

-Ámame dije en medio de aquel beso.

Ella se quedo atónica su cara se volvió roca y me miro con unos ojos en llamas,solo pude sentir aquella mano golpeándome la mejilla fuertemente ya lo veía venir.

-No me vuelvas a decir esa palabra no sabes lo que he sufrido por ella. Me dijo.

No pude cambiar mi cara de sorpresa que había pasado la mujer que me gustaba me había golpeado por pedirle que me amara. No pude hacer mas nada que dejarla ir estaba confundido.

Ella la única mujer que me interesaba no sentía nada por mi mas que odio no sabía cómo sentirme de seguro Hinata me odiaba desde aquella semana de ese beso no he podido mirarla a la cara. Ella me abofeteo después de besarla eso significaba que no estaba interesada en mi seguro tiene a alguien aunque sus palabras fueron muy dulces a decirme que parara ya no me podía contener al verla llorar mi corazón se derritió de besarla no estaba arrepentido.*

Hinata no se encontraba interesada en mi debía usar mis mejores encantos para seducirla para eso habría una semana en el **Hotel Ushiha** que pasaríamos juntos algo tiene que suceder o dejo de llamarme Naruto.


	10. Capitulo 9: habitaciones

Capitulo 9 : Habitaciones

Mi corazón dio un volcó al ver aquel auto negro enfrente de mi, sabía que Naruto se encontraba montado allí esperándome. El cielo estaba azulejo estaba bello parecía un arte de paisaje. Yo estaba vestida con una camisa morada medio transparente y unos pantalones cortos, ese atuendo fue idea de Ino ya que íbamos a tener tres días libres antes de empezar el trabajo en el Hotel Ushiha. El chofer me saludo cordialmente y me abrió la puerta, esos ojos azules me miraron de reojo sabía que estaba divina pero él no me lo daría a demostrar, después de lo sucedido Naruto y yo solo intercambiados pocas palabra ya casi no recordaba esos ***labios carnosos*** pronto reprimí ese pensamiento.

-Buen día Hinata .Me saludaba.

-Buenas Naruto. Le respondí.

Estar con Naruto en ese auto me hacía sentir una prisionera, el estaba vestido con una camisa azul de lino y unos pantalones negros fino. Ese color se le hacia trasaltar su piel bronceada y su pelo rubio despeinado lo hacía verse tan juvenil sabía que era bello. El me sonrió, me quede mirándolo casi todo el viaje.

Naruto me ayudo salir del carro tendiéndome una mano tenía que ser gentil como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros dos ,para él sería lo mismo éramos personas adultas .Me sentía relajada ya habían desaparecido aquellas pesadillas que había tenido fue como si el beso de Naruto lo reprimió.

Había olvidado lo alto que era Naruto sus manos estaban tan cálidas que su calor penetraba mi piel, no podía quitar mis manos rápidamente para que el no sospechara al instante de salir la briza cubrió nuestro cuerpo mi pelo estaba todo alborotado y el de Naruto a penas se movía.

Naruto observaba el paisaje era muy hermoso parecía sacado de una revista turística todo se sentía tan tranquilo. Caminamos hasta llegar al lobby allí nos atendieron dos hombres muy cordiales nos daban la información de nuestro cuarto.

Naruto ya puedes soltarme. Le decía mientras nos despedíamos de los hombres.

-Y si no quiero que me dirías. Me contesto Naruto.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron mi cara se torno roja y le dije.

-Puedes hacer lo que quieras. Yo misma me asombre por haber dicho eso, parecía que una parte de mi quería incitarlo me odie por eso.

Naruto me soltó parecía sonrojado al escucharme decir aquello. Su cara se veía divertida no podía reír delante de él.

Nuestras habitaciones estaban dividida por un barcón en el mismo cuarto era como si la suerte nunca estaba a mi favor. Lo único que no nos tocaba compartir era la cama pero la distancia no era mayor.

-Me iré a bañar. Le dije a Naruto.

-Yo también me dijo.

Mi habitación era espaciosa mucho más grande que mi apartamento, estaba decorada de un estilo árabe me encantaba es una de mis cultura favorita. Todo era de seda contando desde las sabanas, decidí meterme a la tina el agua esta tibia que mejor lugar para relajarse que ese. No se podía negar que unos de los mejores restaurantes era el este hotel no solo por su elegancia también por su calidad.

Escuche sonar mi celular a lo lejos, lo había dejado arriba de la cama pero no me intereso contestar en ese momento no era la misma.

Tuve un sueño me encontraba bajo la lluvia estaba toda empapadas mis cara se observaba feliz, era libre pero empecé a correr con mis pies descalzo hasta que llegue a un precipicio mi cara cambio totalmente.

El timbre de la habitación me despertó todavía me encontraba dentro de la tina desnuda y con el cabello mojado mi cuerpo acalambrado por la posición que tenia.

Trinnnnnn! … Trinnnnnn!

-Hinata contéstame.

Como olvidar esa voz gruesa, era aquel rubio playboy.

-Dame un momento .Salí a Toda prisa de la tina, todavía me encontraba me sentía media dormida agarre la una toalla de lino blanca que me tapaba la mitad del cuerpo. Camine hacia la puerta que cerraba aquella habitación.

Esos ojos azules me miraron intensamente sabía que estaba toda empapada de agua y roja por el vapor.

-Per..dona por interrumpir tu baño Hinata quería preguntarte si podíamos cenar juntos esta noche.

-Está bien cenemos. No podía negarme.

Podía mirar su cara sus mejillas estaban coloradas, vi como sus ojos azules recorrían aquella toalla de lino pocos minutos de haberse ido Naruto pude percatar de que la tela se me pegaba al cuerpo por estar mojada y se volvía transparente al darle la luz.

Minutos más tarde…

No podía mirarlo a la cara por la vergüenza Naruto tampoco éramos consciente de lo que había pasado. Solo no pude dejar de reír al recordarme de que Naruto me vio prácticamente desnuda de eso estaba rojo.

Fue una velada bastante tranquila estábamos en el comedor central de nuestros aposentos. Todo esto me acordaba a una novela que estaba leyendo recientemente una novela llama ***_La tentación vive al lado_*** en la escena donde los protagonista se cenan juntos.

-Ya me iré a dormir .dije a toda prisa.

-Quédate un rato más. Me dijo Naruto.

Podía sentir la tentación apoderarse de mi cuerpo.

-No puedo. Fueron mis últimas palabras al dejar la mesa y encerrarme en la habitación

Eso fue muy peligroso Hinata todavía quedan 2 días más antes de empezar con los negocios.


End file.
